User blog:Sifsand/Arthur Oaksford
Arthur is a wandering wind mage in possession of an artifact scythe, capable of being summoned at will. Background Arthur was entranced by the flow of wind and how from childhood, it was his favorite element from when he was a child. When he saw a devastating tornado, he saw the beauty of the twist and turns and how it was a natural force of nature rather than a killer. Possessing Wind magic he knew he could control the forces of nature but he couldn't even compare to the pure power he saw on the tornado. He sought of the very spirits of the wind itself and made a pact with them, they would grant him immense power in his wind magic in exchange for the lessening of his emotions. After the pact was concluded the spirits left him a clue to find the ancient artifact of wind: a scythe. Sensing the currents of the air he discovered the scythe stuck blade first into the wall of a ruin, an obvious sign it was caused by a gale. From that day onward he wandered the earth. Information Appearance Arthur is a very slim individual with somewhat pale skin and unruly hair, his skin has barely any imperfections that can be seen at a glance. Personality He is very callous to those he is not familiar with and is utterly ruthless in combat, should he become more familiar with a person he will react more warmly and as a result be more helpful. Likes *reading, origami Dislikes *annoying people Hobbies *Origami Archetypes * The Stoic * Jerk with a heart of gold Abilities * Wind Magic:Arthur is a frightfully powerful wind magi, being one of the best around. ** Razor Wind :His preferred method of attack, he is precise enough to cut a centimeter deep cleanly ** Aerokinetic flight ** Deflection :via air vectors ** Air Negation ** Vibration Emission ** Electrical Immunity:via insulation ** Enhanced Speed :Via reducing air resistance and increasing air pressure ** Air Current Sense *** Hunting Intuition :via sensing the air currents for smell, sound, and movement ** Air Absorption *** Air Imprisonment *** Deoxygenation **** Fire Negation ** Aerokinetic Combat ** Airwave Manipulation *** Tornado Creation *** Elemental Healing :Via using high-frequency vibrations to revitalize the body, while air pressure to pump out unnecessary materials such as toxins and increase blood flow for metabolism. *** Supernatural Strength :via using a combination of air pressure and sound oscillation to move heavy objects and strike much harder with ease. *** Echolocation *** Voice Projection :via sending his voice out into the wind and through sound waves ** Electricity Manipulation :via ionizing the wind ** Sound Manipulation ** Combustion/explosion Inducement:forcing volatile elements to ignite via friction. ** Plasma Manipulation:via compressing air ** Aerokinetic Immunity * Weapon summoning :His scythe artifact can be summoned from anywhere ** Scythe Proficiency * Apathy :By performing a pact with the spirits of the wind he gained immense power of the wind, but at the cost of some of his emotions. Paraphernalia *Artifact Scythe Combat Arthur primarily uses his wind magic in combat, main strategy to immobilize his opponent by creating a vacuum and then using razor wind to tear them apart. Should this not work he'll resort to speed-based combat with his scythe or using electricity, other times he can use airwaves to brutalize his opponents. Limitations * Should he be placed in a vacuum he is nearly helpless * Magic nullification is a major detriment Trivia * He is based on Kazuma Yagami from Kaze no Stigma Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet